1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sprinkling system for watering a lawn, golf course, etc., and more particularly to a pistol nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional pistol nozzles have a water emission controlling structure which is rather complicated in construction and is ineffective in controlling the water emission of the pistol nozzle. In addition, the water emission controlling structure of the conventional pistol nozzles is not cost-effective at best.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a pistol nozzle with a water emission controlling structure which is simple in construction.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a pistol nozzle with a water emission controlling structure which can be made economically.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the water emission controlling structure which is formed of a shaft, an adjusting member, two locating members, and two washers. The shaft is provided with a spherical segment having a water emission hole. The shaft is actuated to displace by the adjusting member, thereby resulting in the amount of water is allowed to pass through the water emission hole of the shaft.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.